Ben Murillo
Ben Murillo has acquired some information on the whereabouts of the Soviets. He meets Indiana Jones and tries to convince him to go on another adventure to try to stop the Soviets from resurrecting one of the world's evilest leaders. Profession Ben Murillo is an agent for the CIA and deals in International Relations. The CIA sends him to find Indiana Jones and tell him that the Soviets are going to resurrect Stalin. He is also assigned to protect and guide Indiana Jones until they get to the Soviet Union safely. When he gets to the Soviet Union, he goes undercover to gain more information on how the Soviets are going to resurrect Joseph Stalin. Biography ''Soviet Resurrection'' Ben meets Indy Ben Murillo finds Indiana Jones to tell him that the Soviets are trying to resurrect Joseph Stalin. No one knows how he got this information, except for the CIA. Indy declines the mission. But Ben and Mutt convince him into going on another adventure to try and stop the Soviet resurrection. Trip to Soviet Union Ben Murillo joins Mutt and Indy in their adventure to the Soviet Union. Although Ben is just there for the guidance, he won't be doing any fighting or action yet. Since Indiana, Mutt and Ben are American, they are not allowed anywhere close to the Soviet Union, especially after what happened in "Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull". They decide to go a different route. The three decide to go into the Soviet Union through Finland to Zlatoust. On the airplane ride to Finland, Ben describes a brief history about Joseph's resurrection and artifacts. He said "(The Soviets) are using the Roswell Alien's Crystal Skull to help resurrect Stalin". Indy was confused and surprised to find out that the Crystal Skull of Roswell Alien was stolen after he just rescued it. Once the three reach Zlatoust, Indy and Mutt head their separate ways while Ben "enjoys the Russian vacation". Ben to the Rescue Indy and Mutt tried to stop the Soviets from leaving Zlatoust to resurrect Stalin, but failed. Then, by order of Ivan Dovchenko, they were both sentenced to be shot. Ivan and Alexei made their way through the Zlatoust Forest leaving Indy and Mutt to die. As Indiana and Mutt stand against the wall about to be shot by Russian soldiers, Ben comes to the rescue. Ben uses his strength and wits similar to Indy's to get them out safely. That's when Ben tells Indiana and Mutt that he works for the CIA. Later on, Ben gets a Soviet Motorcycle for Indy and Mutt to hurry up and stop the Soviets from getting to their resurrecting spot. Hammer of Thunder Hangar 51 After almost a year that Indy and Ben have departed, they reunite in Hangar 51. General Ross has called Indy and Mutt to discuss the whereabouts of the key that can be used to open a sealed chest that Indy found in Norway. Ben reveals that the key to it is in a warehouse in Poland. He told Indy that when he was on "vacation" in Russia he was actually investigating alleged dealings between an American arms manufacturer and the Soviet Union. Upon asking Indy if he would retrieve the key Mutt said yes. Ben was happy to hear this answer. Car Chase The next day Ben picked up Indy and Mutt in a limousine from their house and they were being driven to the airport. In the city their limo was suddenly pursued by a car that was firing upon them with a machine gun killing the driver. Ben then took the wheel and tried to eluded the Soviet car until Mutt shot its tire making it crash into a building. Suddenly two more Soviet cars came at them and the chase continued until a third car came up in front of them. Ben knew that the two cars were going to collide so he kicked Indy out through his door just before the two cars crashed into each other. When Indy checked on Ben to see how he was Indy saw that Ben was dead. Funeral Ben was given a funeral in Washington D.C. that Indy, Mutt, Marion, Ross, and many others attended. He was given a great gravestone. Appearances *''Indiana Jones and the Soviet Resurrection'' (First appearence) *''The Mutt Jones Adventures'' *''Indiana Jones and the Hammer of Thunder'' Category:Characters Category:Articles by Commando Danny